Their Secrets
by nnthoj
Summary: Sera is a breaking through author while her twin brother Kai is a famous producer/music composure to the most famous jpop boy group Y.L.T. One day, Kai leaves a note telling Sera and his mom that he has left to travel and for them to not search for him. With Kai's departure, what will happen to Y.L.T and who will compose for them? Don't worry, Kai has already have that planned out.
1. Summary

Sera is a breaking through author while her twin brother Kai is a famous producer/music composure to the most famous jpop boy group Y.L.T. One day, Kai leaves a note telling Sera and his mom that he has left to travel and for them to not search for him. With Kai's departure, what will happen to Y.L.T and who will compose for them? Don't worry, Kai has already have that planned out. Before leaving, Kai sends a notification to Sasaki-san, the assistant manager to Y.L.T to go look for a specific someone. Someone who has long black hair. Tall and skinny with a beautiful face. A face that almost matches his.


	2. Kidnapped?

"Sera!" came a loud voice from upstairs which caused Sera to jump in fright.

"Mom?" Sera called. She placed her pen down on the notebook in front of her and got up from the chair. A bit nervous as to why her mom was screaming at the top of her lungs for her name, Sera climbed up the stairs and made her way to her mother's bedroom, "mom?" she called again, opening the door and expected to see her mother in there. Instead, Sera was met with an empty bedroom, "Where are you?" she called.

"Sera!" her mother ran out from her twin brother's bedroom and shoved a piece of handwritten note in her face, "K…K…Kai…," her mother stuttered.

Sera frowned at the note and grabbed it out of her mother's hands and began reading it.

 _Dear Mom and my dearest twin sister Sera,_

 _By now, the both of you should have already found my letter sitting on my bed. I'm sorry that whatever I'm about to revealed to you guys, I wasn't able to do it in person. I love the both of you two a lot and don't take it wrong what I'm going to tell you two. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I haven't been able to clear my mind. It bugs me to no end that I can't come up with a solution to my personal problem. Sera, my dear twin sister, you're the only person in this world who understands me and knows me best. But, I apologize for ahead of time for not being able to disclose this with you when the both of us had made a promise to never keep secrets from one another. But do not fret my dear sister. When the time is right, I will definitely tell you what has been on my mind for months. For now, know that you and mother will continue to be the only two ladies who are in my heart. I will be leaving you two for a couple of years to travel, to clear my mind from my thoughts. Please do not come looking after me because I have shut down all form of communication. I'm sorry for the abrupt departure but I think it's best I do it this way. For now, leave me be. I will definitely come back to the both of you. When? I'm not quite sure myself. But know that I will return. Your brother Kai has not walked out of your life yet. I'm still waiting to see who my little sister marry in the future. *insert my annoying laugh* Now Sera, you must be wondering, "what about my duty with that boy band?" for that question, I have a solution to but again I cannot disclose it with you. With time you will find out what that solution is. Tell mom that I love her dearly. I love the both of you._

 _Love,_

 _Kai_

"W…w…what did he say?" Sera's mother quaveringly asked. She had somehow gotten a hold of a handkerchief and was dabbing her tears with it, "Sera?"

"That bastard!" Sera shouted.

* * *

"He what?!" a guy with blonde hair shouted.

"He left," a tiny but obviously scared out of his wits guy answered.

"Where to?" another guy with black hair wearing a green suit asked.

"Um…well…,"

A sigh came from behind the trio which caught their ears. They all turn their attention to another guy with black hair who was wearing a red suit, "Mou…," the blonde hair guy groaned and marched his way over to the one who was sitting down, "Yamato!"

Yamato placed his phone on the vanity table and glanced up at the blonde hair guy through the mirror, "What's up?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear with Sasaki-san just said?" he asked, sitting in the seat beside Yamato.

"Leo," Yamato began and sat up in his seat, "Kai left us," he said.

"Duh, haven't you been listening?" the one in the green suit asked and walked up to the other two.

"Bu..but it's not what you think Tusk-san," Sasaki-san interrupted and quickly shuffled his way over to the trio, "yes Kai did leave but," Sasaki-san pulled out his phone and fidgeted with his glasses first before continuing, "Kai said that he already have recommended someone to take his place until his return," Sasaki-san read off from his phone.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Um…," Sasaki-san scrolled down his phone and squinted at the name at the bottom, "S…S..Sera," he answered.

"Who is this Sera? Is it a guy or girl?" Tusk asked.

"It says here that it's his twin sister" Sasaki-san answered and pointed at his phone.

"Twin sister?!" Leo and Tusk shouted in shock at the same time.

* * *

"Sera, you're up in two minutes, please be ready by then," Sera's producer told her as he stood by the door to her waiting room.

"Got it, thank you Ryo-san," Sera answered. She glanced in the mirror and took in a huge breath. Instead of leaving her along, Ryo walked into the room and strolled over to where Sera was sitting at. He stopped behind her and placed both hands on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine," Ryo reassured Sera, "your fans are all here to have a greet and meet with you. They're all eager to get your signature," he squeezed her shoulder and placed his chin on top of her head.

Sera smiled at Ryo through the mirror and nodded, "Thanks Ryo," she patted both of his hands and took in a deep breath. Ryo gave her a reassuring smile before leaving her alone in the room. The door clicked shut him and silence drifted through the air. Sera patted her cheeks to get rid of the nervousness in her body and then her stomach. Doing so, she took noticed that for the whole day, she hadn't had a proper meal at all.

"I'm hungry," Sera groaned and got up from her chair. She grabbed for her purse and sifted through the bottom for some change. After finding some, she placed her handbag back on the table and left the waiting room. Sera made her way down the empty halls and made a stop in front of a snack machine, "Hm…what should I get?" she pondered. Sera's eyes scanned the rows and rows and rows of snacks from side to side to up and down, "ah I think I'll get cookies," she exclaimed happily. She stuffed the coins into the machine and pressed three buttons and then waited for her cookies. The pack of cookies drop off from where it was sitting at and landed in the slot area. Sera squat down to grab her pack of cookies. Just when she was about to grab it, Sera felt something smacked the back of her head. The world around her turned in circle. She placed a hand on her head and fell to the cement.

"Really? Is that your way of getting her to cooperate?" came a male voice.

"Do you have a better plan? From the last time I remembered, you sat in the car whining about food," came another voice.

"Just shut up and help me," a third voice chimed in this time.

Sera felt her body being lifted into someone's arm. She shut her eyes from her turning world and fell into an unconscious state.


	3. Sera's Decision

"Mmm….," Sera moaned and awoke from her slumber. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a luxurious room. In front of her was a huge fire place that was made out of white and black marble stones. Right above the fireplace sat a large screen tv that reached all the way to the ceiling. There were two statues of a half-naked women standing at each side of the fireplace. The walls were painted a crème beige color and on the walls hung countless photos of three of the same people. Sera rubbed the back of her head and slowly got up from the sofa. She made her way over to a picture of the three individuals and stared intently at them. The one who sat on the right had blonde hair with a handsome smile. His face was a bit more structured compared to the other two which made him the handsome one out of the trio. Sera's eyes moved from the blonde head to the individual who was sitting next to him. This one had black hair. His face features were a bit softer compared to the blonde hair but what Sera took noticed of was the fact that this one wasn't smiling. He had on a stoic face expression. But his eyes were huge like a doe's. Finally, Sera glanced up at the one who stood behind the two who were sitting. Like the second one, this one also had black hair. Although his face features were also more soft than their first one but shaper than the second one, Sera noticed that he had certain handsomeness to his looks. Especially his eyes. Just by looking at it, Sera felt like she was drawn into a world of unknown. Blinking and shaking herself out from the guy's stare, Sera tore her gaze away from the photo and surveyed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she pondered. She walked over the windows that ascended from the ceiling all the way to the floor, and glanced out into the busy streets of Tokyo. Again, Sera rubbed the back of her head and tried to remember what exactly had happened. Today was her day to have a greet and meet with her fans. Those who eagerly waited in line to have a short moment with her and have her signature. Growing up, Sera was always sticking her head a world of fantasy. She was not the brightest kid in school nor did she excelled well in academics but when it came to having an imagination, Sera over exceeded that. When she entered high school, she immediately knew what she had wanted to be in the future. Sera wanted to be a famous author throughout the world. She wanted to bring her imagination to life and share it with those who took in the same interest as her. If comparing her to Kai, Kai was the brighter one out of the two. He didn't need to study to ace a test. He could simply read the chapter and memorized everything in a blink of an eye. That was one aspect of Kai that Sera had envied the most. While she struggled her way through elementary, middle school, and high school, Kai flew through it like the wind. Sometimes, it made Sera wonder why Kai didn't pursue a career in something more…financially stable. Not saying that being a music composure wasn't financially stable but Sera had seen the struggle that her twin brother went through before he landed the job with the boy group he was writing music to. Talking about the boy group, Sera had never seen them before. She was never into all the hype of celebrities and music. While her best friend Amu, was all goo goo gaga over such thing, Sera preferred the more quiet stuff. That being said, Sera had never asked Kai who the boy group was and such. Now that her brother is gone, it does pop in her mind about who will take over his job. Getting distracted with her thoughts, Sera tries to back track the events of her day. She was at a hall, waiting in her waiting room to go out. Ryo, her producer and potential lover, was there to let her know that she was going to be out in a few minutes. Being nervous and hungry, she had stepped out to grab a quick snack and that's when…

"Ah! I've been kidnapped!" Sera shouted loudly.

"Not exactly, just temporarily borrowed until we can find your twin brother," came a voice. Sera spun around to the entrance of the room and there stood in front of her the portrait of the guy who had the alluring eyes. She blinked in confusion and glanced at the photo and then back at him and then back at the photo, "is there something wrong?" he asked.

"You're him! How did you jump out of the picture?" Sera asked.

He chuckled and walked over to the picture, "I'm Yamato," Yamato introduced himself, "and you're currently in our territory."

"Hah?" Sera mused, "what are you talking about?"

Yamato walked up to Sera and stopped in front of her, only a few inches keeping them apart, "Tell me Sera, do you know where Kai is at?" he asked.

"Kai? Wait…how do you know Kai?" Sera asked.

"Hm? Kai, he's our…."

"Ya…Yamato!" came a loud voice. Sera flinched as two men came rushing into the room, "O…oi!" the blonde haired guy ran up to Yamato and grabbed his arm, "ch…check the tv…news right now," he stammered.

"What's this all about Leo?" Yamato asked, a bit annoyed that the two were interrupting him.

"It's all over the news, "Tusk said. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv.

"Sera, the rookie author who had written the most splendid book of this month has gone missing. She was supposed to have a greet and meet with her fans today but disappeared after her producer Ryo left her in her waiting room. Right now, we're not sure if Sera-san left on her own accord or something terrible has happened to her," the news lady said. The tv switches to the scenery of the hall where Sera was last seen. Outside were several police cars and yellow tapes surrounding the entrance. A crowd of people were outside watching as the news reporter interviewed a few workers.

"How are we going to explain that?!" Leo shouted, "I told you guys to not kidnap her"

Yamato sighed and glanced at Leo, "We didn't kidnap her," he stated, "plus, Kai ordered us to find her in the first place."

"Wait what?" Sera interrupted, "I'm confused here. Would someone please tell me what's going on here? I'm confused! And to clarify, yes you guys did kidnap me okay. Kidnapping is when you take someone without their consent. As far as I can remembered, I was at that hall waiting to meet my fans but was knocked out by someone who smacked me at the back of my head."

"That would be Tusk," Leo muttered, pointing a finger over to Tusk.

"Leo!" Tusk shouted.

"I wake up in a huge expensive looking place not knowing exactly where in Tokyo I am at and now you guys are telling me that my own twin brother ordered you guys to find me? Who are you guys?" Sera asked.

Sera stared. The three stared at her and then at each other and then back at her, "Well?" Sera asked, getting impatient as neither one of them were answering her.

"Do…do you really not know who we are?" Tusk asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking," Sera answered.

"You don't recognize us?" Leo asked this time.

"Look, okay, my kidnappers are three very handsome men but I need answers as to how the three of you know my twin brother Kai," Sera stated.

"Y.L.T, does that ring a bell?" Yamato asked, "Baby I Love You."

"Um…," Sera tilted her head to the side and gave them a confused look, "what?"

"Do you have internet at home? Do you not pay attention to the media? Do you not pay attention to celebrities?" Tusk asked.

"Well," Sera frowned, "I never really cared for celebrities because those things don't interest me so…"

"Look, I'll make it simple," Yamato interrupted, "Kai is our music composure and he suddenly left us without telling us anything but that for us to look for his twin sister Sera."

"Wait," Sera held up a hand, "you guys are the boy group who my brother is working with?" she asked.

"Yes!" Leo shouted, "we are the boy group who has been releasing hit number ones since debut."

Sera gave out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry. Like I said, I don't pay attention to celebrities so…," she looked away and placed her gaze on the ground.

"So tell us where Kai is," Tusk stated.

"What?" Sera glanced back at the three, "I should be asking you guys that. My brother left me a note telling me that he went traveling and for my mother and I to not look for him."

"That's weird," Leo murmured and sat down on the arm of the sofa, "why would Kai do this?"

Letting out a breath of annoyance, Yamato grabbed Sera by the hand, "Whatever," he said, "you're going to be working in Kai's place until he returns. I don't know how Kai connected an author to a music composure but it's whatever right now. We need new music and so you're going to work for us from now on," he stated.

"Wait!" Sera shouted and pulled her hand out of Yamato's grasp, "I never agreed to this."

"Neither do we," Yamato said.

"If both parties don't agree to this then let me go back," Sera demanded.

"No can do," Yamato argued, "we're going to stick to Kai's plan to have you replace him until he comes back."

"But Kai said in the letter that he doesn't know when he'll come back though," Sera said, "he said it might be sooner or later but he doesn't know. I can't put my author life on hold for you guys just because my brother is gone. Plus I never had an experience with composing music so I don't know what to do."

"Actually you don't have to do much," Leo chimed in, "Tusk here is a music genius. He comes up with the beat of the song. All we need you to do is think of a topic for the song and write the lyrics."

"Then why can't you guys hire someone else to do that or have one of you guys do it?" Sera asked.

"That would mean we'll have to pay them double the amount of money we're paying Kai," Yamato said, "we'll pay the same amount of money we were paying Kai. How about that?"

"I…I can't do this, I've never written lyrics for a song before," Sera protested.

"Alright," Yamato folded his arms across his chest, "we can let you go."

"Really?" Sera beamed.

"Yeah, and then after that, we can let the media know that our music composure left us and that he's missing," Yamato added.

"What? Kai said that he didn't want to be bothered," Sera said, "and you guys can't do that. You guys are breaching his privacy."

"Not my problem," Yamato said, "either you agree to take Kai's place or I let the media know."

"You…," Sera huffed and puffed.

Yamato smirked, knowing well that he had won the argument seeing how Sera was lost for words, "So…what is it?" he asked, leaning in and bending down a bit so that they were face to face.

Sera bit her bottom lip and then pouted, "Fine! I'll do it."

* * *

And so Sera's path to being a music composure begins. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter(s)!.


	4. That Wasn't the Plan

"Miss Sera, we are here," the driver at the front announced. Sera glanced up from her fingers and stared out the window. The car that had driven her was currently at Amu's, her childhood friend, place. The engine of the car was still running when Sera took noticed of a familiar car. Instead of exiting the car immediately, she sat and waited, "is there something wrong Miss Sera? Did I send you to the wrong address?" the driver asked.

"No," Sera replied, "let me sit in here for a bit longer," she ordered, "there's someone whom I'm waiting for to leave first."

"I see," the driver replied and turned off the car. The two of the sat and waited silently.

"Um…Tanaka-san," Sera called out.

"Yes Miss Sera?" Tanaka-san asked.

"About Yamato and them…"

"Ah, those trio," Tanaka-san gave her a smile through the rear view mirror, "they're a bunch of good kids."

"Really?" Sera asked in shocked, "I mean…they don't seem that way."

"Can't judge a book by its cover Miss Sera," Tanaka-san said, "get to know the three of them a bit more, you'll come to find out that each one of them has their own individual personalities. Kind of makes me proud to see that such three individuals with different personalities can work so well with one another. If you ask me, I would have thought that they broke up in their first few years as a team."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"I've been their driver since they debuted," Tanaka-san reminiscence, "when they first debuted together as a trio, their personalities and attitudes clashed a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean on more than just one occasion. Leo, the one who is loud and obnoxious. Tusk, the one who has such little patient and is always worrying over the smallest thing. Finally, Yamato, the one who acts like the older brother although he's the youngest of the three. Yamato is the one who leads the other two and makes sure that Leo and Tusk don't clash heads."

"Yamato? Really?" Sera chuckled, "I would have thought that he was the cold and arrogant type because he came off that way earlier."

"On first meetings, Yamato comes off like that but you can't really blame him though," Tanaka-san said.

"What do you mean?" Sera asked.

Tanaka-san shook his head, "I can't tell you Miss Sera. If one day Yamato feels like he's comfortable enough around you, I'm sure he'll open up and tell you things that he only tells me and his two group mates."

"I see," Sera hummed and glanced out the window. Just as she did, the door to the front gate of Amu's place swung open and Ryo walked out. She watched as Ryo gave Amu a bow before going back to his car. Once the car left, Amu wiped her hands on her pants, "Thank you Tanaka-san for the talk," she said, "I'll be going now."

"Were you waiting for that guy to leave?" Tanaka-san asked.

"Um…yeah," Sera answered.

"Who is he, if you don't mind me asking?" Tanaka-san asked again.

"He's my producer. He helps with editing, producing my novels, and managing my schedules," Sera answered.

"Is he also a possible love interest of yours?" Tanaka-san bluntly asked.

Sera was taken back a little but smiled, "He is actually," she answered, "you must think that's weird right Tanaka-san? An author having a relationship with her producer?"

Tanaka-san laughs and shook his head, "Of course not Miss Sera," he replied, "a relationship can blossom between two people. I think that love is the most beautiful thing in the world."

Sera smiled and opened the car door, "Tanaka-san, you and I have to sit down one day and just talk. I really enjoy talking to you."

"Same here," Tanaka-san answered, "shall I come back and pick you up?" he asked.

"It's fine, I'll just take the bus back," Sera answered.

"I don't think that'll be a great idea Miss Sera," he pointed out.

"Why is that?" Sera asked.

"Remember that on the news today, you've been reported as missing," Tanaka-san reminded her, "if the public was to every catch a glimpse of you, they're going to immediately report you. The police will get involve and Yamato, Tusk, and Leo will get interrogated. That would then lead down to your brother's note he left behind with Sasaki-san. You wouldn't want all of those troubles to happen correct?" he asked.

"Oh…that's right, I forgot," Sera disappointingly replied, "but then how come you're willing to send me to Amu's? Or Yamato allowed me to go visit Amu?"

"Yamato has enough trust with you that with your childhood friend, she won't spill the beans about what's going on. Plus, if you care enough about what's happening and how the situation occurred, you would kindly let Miss Amu know about your situation and ask her to not say a word," he explained.

Sera sighed and fell back against the seat of the car, "This is all so complicated," she moaned.

"I understand how you feel Miss Sera, but please be discreet about everything."

Sera massaged her temples and nodded, "Fine," she groaned, "I'll give you a call but the only problem is, I left my phone back at the hall with my handbag so I don't have one to call you."

"Don't worry," Tanaka-san reached out to the glove compartment and pulled out a phone device, "here, I have an extra one for you to use for now until Yamato opens a phone line, exclusively for us only, for you," he handed the phone over to Sera, "my phone number is already in the phone book so just look for my last name."

Sera grabbed the phone from Tanaka-san and got out of the car, "I'll give you a call once I'm done," she told him before closing the door. She watched as Tanaka-san pulled away and disappeared around the corner. Taking in a huge nervous breath, Sera made her way over to the gate, welcomed her inside and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice and waited for Amu to answer.

"Coming!" Sera heard Amu shout from inside. The door swung open and there stood Amu dumbfounded, "S…S…Sera? Sera!" she screamed and hugged her friend.

"Amu…you're grip is too tight," Sera complained.

Amu pried away and pulled Sera into her house, "How…how did you get here? What happened? You're all over the news and Ryo was just here asking about your whereabouts. He thinks that you've been pressured with all the stress he's been giving you away and ran off. Ryo is blaming himself for everything," she closed the door and followed Sera into the living room. Sera stopped midway which caused Amu to run into her, "Sera?" she called, worried.

"Amu," Sera quietly said and spun around to face her friend, "I have something to tell you."

After an hour of giving Amu the finished update of her life, Amu fell back in the sofa and let out a shocked sigh, "So…your disappearance wasn't because of Ryo then?" she asked and Sera shook her head, "so then…I think the best thing to do is give Ryo a call and let him know that you're here right now," she shot up from the sofa but was pulled back down by Sera.

"You can't tell anyone," Sera exclaimed.

"Why not?" Amu asked.

"Because," Sera lets go of Amu's wrist and glanced at the coffee table, "I don't want Kai to get in trouble," she explained.

"How will Kai get in…oooooooh," Amu finally realized how Kai was connected with everything, "but…what about your mom?" she asked.

Sera sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, "I don't know," she mumbled, "I don't want to get my mom involved with this whole mess," she let out a frustrated grunt and screamed.

"Ah! Sera don't do that!" Amu shouted, covering her ears. Sera stopped and fell back into the sofa, "Look, I know that you're frustrated with everything, but I think the best thing is to let Ryo know what's going on so that he won't be so worried about you," she suggested.

Sera shook her head, "no can do Amu," she groaned, "letting Ryo know will only cause more problems," she placed her hands on her stomach and fidget with her fingers.

"So…what are you going to do then?" Amu asked quietly, "you can't ignore your mom."

Sera shrugged and kept silent. The two girls sat in silence as they pondered about what was the best solution. To Amu, she felt like it was best for Sera to let at least Ryo know about the situation. After all, Ryo is her producer plus they've been showing interest in each other which Amu felt like Ryo would understand Sera's current situation. Although a bit surprised about the whole situation, she couldn't believe that her friend is now a music composure to a boy group. But which boy group? Amu is a big fan of several celebrities and Y.T.L being one of them. She had ran into Y.T.L back in the past on a search engine when searching up her favorite actress. Apparently, the one named Tusk starred in a drama with her favorite actress once and ever since then, Amu had taken a huge liking towards Y.T.L, especially towards Tusk. Even though she's been a friend of Sera's since young, she never really knew which group Kai was composing music to. Back then and still today, Kai kept it a high secret who he was working for. Amu understood why Kai was so discreet about his work environment. After all, there are so many people out there who is willing to jump on the "oh I know that person" boat once they find out that that person is working with well-known celebrities. Kai was never fond of that kind of attention. What he hated the most out of people was them using him for money. But even though Amu felt like this towards Sera's situation, she still understood why her best friend kept it so discreet. If only Amu could do something to help and that's when a light bulb turned on in her mind, "I know!" she shouted.

"What?" Sera muttered, still deep in her thoughts.

"I'll go visit your mom at least 3 days a week to make sure she's doing okay and then I'll report back to you," Amu said.

Sera's eyes widen and that immediately shot her from the sofa, "Really? You'll do that for me?" she asked.

Amu nodded, "I understand why you have to be discreet about this whole ordeal. Do I agree with you keeping your mouth shut about this towards Ryo? I still do, but if this is what you wish for then I cannot go against it. I guess it's like the same thing with Kai. Kai never really told us who he worked for because he seriously hates it when people use him for concert access just because he's working for a well-known boy group. But don't you worry Sera, I'll keep my mouth shut about this whole thing, even towards Ryo and your mom. I'll go visit your mom and report to you about how she's doing, although I won't guarantee you that it'll be positive reports though."

Sera smiled widely and pulled Amu into a hug, "Thank you so much Amu," she muttered into the nape of Amu's neck, "I knew that I could count on you."

Amu patted Sera's back and pulled back, "We're best friends for a reason," she said and cupped Sera's face, "don't worry, I've got your back through this whole thing. Just promise me that when it's over, you'll let me know who the boy group is," she ordered.

Sera nodded in agreement.

"I'll give you a call soon enough," Amu said.

"Oh wait," Sera chimed in, "I left my phone at the hall which I'm sure Ryo has it by now. You won't be able to get in contact with me so right now I'm phoneless. But Yama…er I mean…Tanaka-san will be getting me a new phone soon, I'll give you a call on that phone."

"Okay," Amu replied, "but that name you said earlier."

"Hm? What name?" Sera asked, trying to act innocent.

"The name you said before Tanaka-san, Yama something," Amu reminded her, "is your kidnapper named Yama?" she asked.

"Yama? Um…no," Sera partially lied.

Amu placed a hand on her chin and rubbed it, "Let's see, Yama…Yama…Yama…it's more of a nickname than an actual name. In the entertainment world, specifically the music world, there is no one named Yama or close to being named Yama other than Yamato from Y.T.L…and…OH MY GOSH!" she shouted and shot up from the sofa, "Don't tell me…Sera…you…," Amy couldn't form any words as she tried her best to search for me.

Sera groaned and fell back into the sofa, "I just blew my secret," she groaned.

"So it is them!" Amu squealed and plopped back down next to her friend, "I can't believe this Sera, you're actually working with the most popular boy group in Japan," she grabbed Sera's hands and squeezed, "no wonder why Kai was always discreet about his job."

"Amu, please don't let anyone know that I'm working with Y.T.L," Sera said worringly, "I don't want anyone to be hunting me or them down."

Amu nodded and pat her chest, "You can count on me Sera, my mouth is zip shut tight."

Sera let out a sigh of relief and gave her friend a huge smile.

* * *

"Is that your friend Amu?" Tanaka-san asked as Sera waved by to the short haired girl.

"Yeah," Sera answered.

"She's a pretty girl," Tanaka-san complimented and pulled away from the curb, "did you have fun talking to her?"

"Of course," Sera answered, "I always do," she smiled and sat back in the seat, "she's my childhood friend so she understands me really well."

"That's good," Tanaka-san said.

"Are we going home?" Sera asked.

"No," he answered, "Yamato wanted me to bring you to a show recording," he said.

"A show recording? I thought that I was only composing music for them."

"I'm only doing what Yamato instructed, I'm sorry Miss Sera," Tanaka-san replied.

"It's fine," Sera mumbled and distracted herself with the scenery outside.

* * *

"What's the whole point of bringing her here when her sole purpose is to write songs for us?" Tusk asked Yamato as the trio sat in their waiting room. They were currently at TOKE-O recording station to record a talk segment and perform their newest single live.

"I thought about it and came up with a solution that in order for Sera to get situated, she must follow us around and understand our schedules," Yamato answered. He picked up a comb off the vanity table and combed his bangs at the front of his face.

"I still think it's unnecessary," Tusk disagreed.

"I think it's fine," Leo commented, "after all, Kai was with us everywhere we went."

The door to the room opened and Sera entered with Tanaka-san following suit, "She's here Yamato," Tanaka-san said and gave the younger one a bow. Yamato signaled for Tanaka-san to leave before he got up to approach sera.

"Welcome," Yamato said with a smirk.

"What's this all about?" Sera demanded for an answer, "I thought that I was only supposed to be writing music for you guys?"

"True, that is your job," Yamato simply replied. He reached out towards Sera which caused her to move back a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"There's a piece of flower petal on your hair," Yamato answered and flicked it off, "What? You thought I had some ill intentions?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Sera blushed and looked away, "Shut up," she mumbled, "just answer my question already."

"It's true that you're our music composure but," Yamato walked back to his vanity table and sat down in the chair, "I think it's best that you follow us around so that you see how hard we work."

"Don't you already have an assistant to do that? Sasaki-san?" Sera asked.

"Sasaki-san is our assistant manager and yes he does follow us around but, from now on you're our assistant manager and you are obligated to follow us around," Yamato answered.

"What? What kind of bull is this? What will Sasaki-san do then?" Sera asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Sasaki-san will still be with us but it seemed like our manager took a leave because his wife just gave birth to their son; therefore, Sasaki-san has been promoted as our manager for the time being until everything goes back to normal," Yamato explained.

"This…this is ridiculous, did you guys make Kai follow you guys around too?" Sera asked.

"We didn't make him," Leo answered this time, "Kai willingly followed us around."

"What? No, I don't believe that," Sera said, not wanting to believe what they were saying. The door to the room opened and Sasaki-san stuck his head in.

"Oh...hey Sera," he greeted her when she spun around to see who it was, "I heard that you're their newest assistant manager," Sasaki-san stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "it's nice to finally meet you and wow, you do look like Kai," he exclaimed.

Sera gave a nervous smile and nodded, "Yeah…um we are twins after all."

Sasaki-san let out a chuckle and rubbed the bald spot of his hair, "Of course of course," he said, "anyways, Yamato you guys are up in about 5 minutes, please be ready when I come back to get you guys," he said before heading out, "oh and Sera, don't worry so much. As the assistant manager, you won't have a lot of job to do since I take care of majority of the stuff, you just need to you know, run around give them things," he said before leaving.

"Give them things? What does Sasaki-san mean by that?" Sera pondered out loud.

"He means," Tusk got up from his chair and rubbed his throat, "I'm thirsty so go get me something to drink," he ordered.

"What? I'm not your maid," Sera shot back.

Yamato chuckled and got up from his chair, walked up to Sera and stopped at her side, "No you're clearly not because you're not in a maid outfit," he pointed out the obvious, "but you're the assistant manager and when we say that we're hungry, it's your job to go grab something for us to eat."

"You…," Sera spun to glare at Yamato who ignored her and took off. Tusk was the next one to follow Yamato and stopped at Sera's side as well.

"Don't worry, it's not a hard job," he teased and gave Sera a sly smirk then walked off as well.

Leo was next and by the time he approached the fuming Sera, she was ready to open her mouth to shoot something nasty at him and just when she was about to, Leo placed a hand lightly on Sera's head and gave her a smile, "Don't worry about those two," he began, "they act like that but deep down inside they're total softies."

The action that Leo gave to Sera immediately calmed her down which was surprisingly. She thought that by looking at Leo, he was going to be the bastard one out of the three but somehow he's actually very gentle.

"Tusk was only joking with you about the drink thing," Leo continued, "he already had his drink so don't worry about it too much," he pulled his hand away from Sera's head and shoved them into his pants pocket, "although I won't lie about the job description and such because that's what Sasaki-san basically did when he was assistant manager," he pointed out, "you seem kind of tired, why don't you go rest on the sofa for a bit? I'll have Sasaki-san come get you when there's anything that needs to be done," Leo nudged a head over to the sofa and then walked off.

Sera watched as the blonde one left the room and the door shut after him. She didn't even noticed that her hand was placed on top of her chest and gripping her shirt, "What…just happened…," she pondered out lout and felt the blood in her face travel back down to her body.

* * *

So...was Tanaka-san wrong about Leo being the loud and obnoxious one? Lol. We'll see.


	5. Yamato Likes Teasing Sera

Sera tirelessly fell on the sofa behind her and heaved out a exhausted sigh. She blew away the few strands of hair that were covering her eyes. Wiping her forehead clean of her sweat, Sera lie down on the sofa and gave out an annoyed grunt, "I hate this!" she shouted, "Sera, get me this. Sera get me that. Sera I need this, Sera I need that. Sera I'm hungry. What Sera? What kind of food is this?" she mimicked Yamato's and Tusk's commanding voice, "this is so frustrating!" she grabbed her hair and yanked at it, "Ow!" Sera yelped and let go of her hair, "Sera…what did you get yourself into?" she asked herself. After she had felt like her temper tantrum had died down, Sera continued to stare at the ceiling, "I wonder how Ryo is doing," she pondered, "He must be worried sick about me."

Sera closed her eyes and placed an arm above her head, blocking the light of the room. Drowning herself in deep thoughts, Sera finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you think she's still alive?" was what Sera heard as she awoke from her nap, "oh she is still alive, how disappointing," she opened her eyes to see Tusk standing beside Leo with his arms across his chest. He held a disappointed look on his face.

"What? Huh?" Sera croaked and sat up, "wait…I thought you guys were still recording," she said, massaging her right shoulder, "how come we're already…here?" she asked, looking around to see that they were already back at the house.

"You were asleep when we finished," Leo answered, "we…well more like Sasaki-san and I, didn't want to wake you up so we carried you home."

"Carried me home?" Sera shockingly asked.

'Yeah, and you're kind of heavy for your size," Yamato chimed in from the entryway of the living room. He was currently in nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was using one side of the towel to dry his damp hair, "you should go on a diet," he teased.

Sera took in the glory scenery of a half-naked Yamato. From the looks of it, when Yamato had on clothes, he didn't seem like a guy who worked out at the gym but once he was half naked and showing off his well-toned torso with muscles, Sera came to a conclusion that Yamato must work out daily at the gym. She blushed by just having visual images of Yamato dripping in sweat as he worked out, "Um…," she hummed.

Yamato gave her a cocky smirk, "Enjoy it while you can," he teased, "after all, not all girls in Japan get to have their own personal show of a half-naked celebrity."

Sera pouted and stood up from the sofa, "I'm going," she stated and walked off.

"To where?" Yamato asked.

"To my room!" she shouted as she disappeared through the entryway of the living room.

"You should really stop teasing her Yamato," Leo said as he too got up from the sofa.

Yamato chuckled and left his two members alone.

* * *

Sera closed the door behind her and patted her face a few times, "Stop thinking like that Sera," she took in a few deep breathes and peeled her body away from the door, "but…," she was smiling, smiling and was totally unaware of it. Sera walked up to her bed in a dazed and sat down, "I do wonder…," she chuckled as her the thoughts ran wild.

*knock knock knock*

The knocking at the door knocked her back into reality. Sera pouted slightly, a bit disappointed that whomever this person was, they were currently disturbing her from her thoughts. She abruptly pushed herself off the bed and dragged her feet across the "big" room with wooden tiled floor, a huge rug with intricate designing placed in the middle of the room and under the king sized bed, walls that had the same color as the living room, a closet that was about the same size as Sera's bedroom at home (and that's saying a lot considering that Sera came from a middle class family), a work desk with one of the most expensive computer brands in the world, and a window that stretched from one side of the wall all the way to the other side. She swung open the door, expecting some different face than the one who was currently staring at her. Sera was actually hoping that it would have been Sasaki-san, Tanaka-san, or surprisingly Leo. But apparently, luck just wasn't part of her life for today because the person who was standing before her was the one who was stuck in her a head a few seconds ago. The only thing is, he has on a shirt this time and not half-naked.

"Y…yes?" Sera stuttered, relieved that Yamato had learned that there's something called a t-shirt and it goes on over his torso after he was done taking a shower.

"Here," Yamato said and handed her a cell phone.

"What's this?" Sera asked, glancing at the phone and then up at Yamato.

Yamato reached out and took a hold of Sera's right hand. He placed the phone in the palm of her hand and then let go of it, "It's for you, of course," he said, "didn't Tanaka-san explain to you that I'll be getting a new phone for you? To avoid any outside calls?" he asked.

"Oh..um yes," Sera remembered, "but I just didn't think it was going to be so soon," she said.

"Sooner the better," Yamato replied. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his sweatpants and turned his back on her.

"W…w…wait," Sera called with stuttered. Yamato stopped in his tracks and spun around, "e…earlier," she began, "you should really consider covering up around the house, now that there's a female living under this roof," she ordered.

Yamato half smiled and made his way back to Sera. He braced one arm on the door frame and glanced right into her eyes, "and if I don't?" he asked with a low husky voice. This caused Sera to blush and immediately regretted the fact that she brought up the incident from earlier, "hm?" he hummed when Sera didn't reply back immediately. Yamato continued to gaze at Sera and took the time to intake her physical features. Sera, she was about a head shorter than him with long beautiful black hair that were pinned back into a low ponytail. Her face was tiny therefore it balanced her body proportions so much. She didn't have that big doll like eyes that Japanese girls tends to go for these days but, she had those almond shape eyes that looked extremely cute. Sera had a pointy v-like chin with jaws that were very slender. She had lips that weren't thin or small but the perfect size for kissing. Yamato stopped immediately and shook his head slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sera asked.

"Um…yeah," Yamato answered and combed back his messy air dried hair, "anyways, since this is my place and you're a temporary guest living rent free, I think I should be able to choose what I can do around here," he stated.

Sera glared at him, "Sure that's obvious, but still, I'm a girl and you're a guy and guys shouldn't be walking around half-naked when a girl is present," she explained.

Yamato chuckled and pushed himself off from the door frame, "my place, my rules," he repeated, "well it was nice talking to you Sera-chan," he teased and shoved his hands back into his pockets, "but I have some dance training that I need to work on."

"Dance training?"

"Yeah, what? Did you expect us to sit on our lazy butts after we finished with our schedule for the day?" he asked. When Sera didn't reply back to him, Yamato turned to walk off but stopped and turned back around, surprising Sera in the process.

"What?" She asked when Yamato didn't budge, "is there something on my face?" she asked and wiped whatever she thought was on her face that made Yamato stared so intently at her.

"No," Yamato replied. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Sera's low ponytail. This action definitely took Sera by surprise. They were only a few inches apart with Sera staring at Yamato's chest and Yamato staring at the blank space above her head. Sera could feel the body heat radiating from Yamato's body. She felt her face getting hotter by the second and her heart beat kicked up a few notches. She kind of wonders how Yamato isn't affected by standing so close to a girl. But wait, that's right, Yamato is a celebrity and she's sure that he's used to standing this close around the opposite gender. Yamato placed a hand on her hair tie and with a slight tug, he pulled the hair tie through Sera's ponytail. Her hair came undone as the hair tile left her hair.

"You…," Sera reached for her hair but Yamato quickly grabbed both of her wrists with both of his hands, stopping her in mid-way.

"Don't," he whispered and stared deep into her eyes, "you look prettier this way," he said with his husky voice, "that's what I noticed when I was looking at you earlier."

Sera blushed once more. Yamato smiled and let go of her wrist, "You should wear your hair down more often," he complimented and scrunched up the hair tie in his hands, "I'll be taking this."

"Wait! That's my only hair tie," Sera called out.

Yamato stuffed the hair tie in his pocket and smiled, "the better," he stated, "oh and one more thing," he wagged his pointer finger and put on a thinking expression, "you look adorable when you blush, maybe that's why I like teasing you," he tapped the tip of Sera's nose and left.

Sera was alone. There was no one around to see this. Around her, their noise quality was silent. She didn't budge (even if she wanted to she couldn't) because her feet refused to move from where they were currently at. Sera's heart was running 100 mph and her face was even hotter than before. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sera swallowed the lump her throat. Finally, after what felt like centuries, her legs turned into jelly pudding and she fell to the floor, "what just happened?..." Sera breathed out.

* * *

Yamato needs to stop teasing Sera! Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Make sure to comment and let me know how you like the story so far. See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. What Exactly do Yamato Want From Sera?

The next morning came by faster than Sera had anticipated. The rays of the sunlight came seeping in through the cracks of her curtains and shone onto her beautiful porcelain face. Sera squinted her eyes from the light and groaned in bed. Bothered with the fact that it was already morning, she turned to the opposite direction and heaved out a tired sigh, "Good morning," came a voice. Sera's eyes shot open and there sat Yamato staring at her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"What happened?" Tusk asked as Yamato came into the kitchen with a white t-shirt and sweatpants on, "why did she scream so loud?" the older of the two placed several plates around the perimeter of the table and then placed a spoon, fork, and butter knife on top of the napkin (which was sitting beside the plate).

"I'm hungry," Yamato shouted and ignored Tusk's question. Tusk sighed at the younger one's reaction and retrieved back into the kitchen, "Tusk, what's for breakfast?!" Yamato shouted as he took a seat and grabbed the napkin. He stuffed it inside his shirt, grabbed the fork and butter knife and waited for Tusk to come back with the trays of foods.

"I swear, you and Leo have to help in the kitchen for breakfast," Tusk complained. He rolled in a cart filled with a variety of breakfast ranging from pancakes to waffles to bacons to eggs. Basically all kinds of foods that Tusk could relate towards the work 'breakfast.'

"Sorry," Yamato apologized as he cut a huge piece of pancake and stuffed it into his mouth, "you know that I always like to get up early to take my morning jog."

"I know I know," Tusk sighed and poured a cup of juice for Yamato, "by the way, where's Sera?' he asked.

Leo came into the dining room and sat down in his usual chair. He heaved out a loud yawn and stretched, "Morning guys," he greeted his group mates. To Tusk and Yamato, it looked like Leo had just rolled out of bed, skipped the process of freshening up in the restroom (which considered brushing his teeth, wash his face, and tame down that blonde hair of his because at the moment, it was literally sticking out everywhere like a wild lion's mane), "what?" Leo asked as two younger one stared at him.

"Nothing," Tusk answered and disappeared again.

Leo grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it, "What's with him?" he asked Yamato.

Yamato shook his head and sliced another piece from his pancake, "Nothing," he answered.

A few minutes later, after the three of them were situated in their seats and eating breakfast, Sera came strolling into the dining room last, "Oh," she said. In front of her were three men sitting at around the table eating away the breakfast that Tusk had made, "you guys are up early," she commented.

"No, you're just a lazy person who wakes up late," Tusk commented.

Sera frowned, "It's only 8 in the morning," she said, pointing a finger at the huge clock hung on the wall, "how is that considered late? Or me being lazy?"

"Well considering that the three of us wake up at 6 in the morning to get our day started," Tusk stated, "then yeah, 8 is late and that means you're a lazy person," he pointed his butter knife at Sera.

This caused Sera to pout even more and placed both hands on her hips, "Well I'm sorry mister celebrity that my life is totally different from yours," she mocked.

"You should seriously shut it and come eat," Yamato chimed in, "before we finish all the food."

Sera glanced at the cart that was sitting between Yamato and Tusk. On there were barely and scratch of food leftover due to the fact that there were three hungry men sitting in front of her, waffling away the food, "Hey! Save me some!" Sera shouted.

* * *

"Ahhh that was delicious," Leo commented and patted his full stomach, "thanks Tusk for the breakfast."

"No problem," Tusk grabbed the napkin and dabbed the area around his mouth, "oh Yamato," he said just as he remembered something, "we'll need to start working on our new single."

"That's right," Leo chimed in, "what kind of direction we should go towards this time?" he asked.

Yamato took a good gulp of orange juice before answering both of his teammates, "I think Miss Sera over here should answer that," he said and gave her a wicked smile. Sera glanced up at the trio with food still in her mouth.

"Hmm?" she answered.

Tusk let out an annoying sigh as he watched the girl beside him chew on her food, "You're a messy eater," he commented. With the napkin still in his hands, Tusk reached out towards Sera (who was sitting beside him) and wiped away the sliver of syrup from the side of her lips. Sera backed away once Tusk did that. Leo stared in awed and Yamato flinched a bit, "do you always eat like this?" Tusk asked.

Sear gulped the rest of the food down and grabbed her own napkin, "I got it, th…thanks," she said with a blush on her face.

"Just look at you," Tusk continued, obviously failing to noticed the amused look on Leo's face and the flinching Yamato who currently had a glare on his face, "you have bread crumbs all over you lap," he commented, Without thinking much, Tusk reached out once more and wiped away the bread crumbs off of Sera's lap.

"Oi…oi Yamato, are you seeing this?" Leo whispered as he continued to watch the two in front of him.

Yamato gave out an annoyed grunt and pushed himself away from the table, causing a loud scrape of the chair legs against the tiles of the kitchen. This finally caught Tusk's and Sera's attention, "You," he pointed a finger at Sera, "come with me, we're going to have a discussion about some new song topics," he abruptly threw the napkin on his plate and walked.

"But…I'm not done eating yet," Sera called out.

Yamato stopped in his tracks and without turning back to face them, he growled, "Now," and continued on his way.

"Better go before he gets even more upset," Leo sang.

Sera dabbed her mouth and stood up from the table, "Thanks for breakfast Tusk, it was very delicious," she placed the napkin on the side of her plate and followed Yamato.

"Is…Yamato mad?" Tusk asked. Instead of answering, Leo gave the younger one a smug look and shrugged.

* * *

Sera walked into a room with various instruments. To the wall was a white piano and next to it was a set of drums. To the far right was three different type of guitars and next to it was a keyboard. On the walls hung various photos of, once again, Yamato, Tusk, and Leo. Photos such as their jacket photoshoots, them winning awards, and records of their achievements. Sera took in the scenery of the room and was amazed by everything.

"Are you done being amazed?" Yamato asked with his back still turned to her. He was sifting through some music papers, trying to search for something.

"This is amazing," Sera amused, "I mean, just look at all of these…awards and instruments and…," she stopped talking. She felt Yamato's eyes on her and slowly and cautiously returned his gaze, "Um…okay I'll be quiet," she said and bit her mouth. Instead of laughing or making a mean remark, Yamato placed the papers back on the table behind him and approached her.

"Where's the phone I gave you?" he asked.

"In my pocket," Sera answered.

"Let me see it," Yamato demanded.

Without going against his orders, Sera reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the phone and handed it over to Yamato. Yamato took the phone and fidgeted with it for a while before handing it back to Sera, "One thing about this phone," he began.

"Mm hm?" Sera hummed, letting Yamato know that she was paying attention to him.

"Only I can call you on this phone and when I do," he tapped a finger on the screen, "you must always, and I mean always, pick up on my phone calls," he demanded.

"But…what if…," Sera began to reason but Yamato held up a finger to quiet her.

"No buts or ifs," he stated, "my," he taps on the screen, "calls," taps, "only," taps, "got that?" he said with a final tap, "did I make myself clear?" he asked. His eyes never left Sera's as he asked the questions.

Sera gulped. Because she felt like if she didn't agree at the moment, she would go crazy with how Yamato stared deep into her eyes. She felt like whenever Yamato did that, he can see through her and into her soul. That really scared her, "Yes," she squeaked out an answer.

Yamato gave a satisfied smile and walked away, "You can leave now," he dismissed.

"W…what?" Sera breathed out, "I thought you wanted to talk about topics for your guys next single?" she asked.

Yamato jutted out the bottom of his lips, "That's Tusk's job," he answered.

"Huh?" Sera was really confused, "if that's Tusk's job, why did you pull me in here? You cut me short from my breakfast," she pointed out.

"Oh? I did?" Yamato asked innocently, "I thought you were already done eating, considering that Tusk was dusting you off as if you were a baby or something," Yamato grunted out the last few words and looked away.

"Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable," Sera slapped her forehead, "I'm just gonna go," she said and walked back to the door. Yamato watched as Sera disappeared through the door before he gave out a slight chuckle.

* * *

When Sera returned to the dining room for her breakfast, the table was cleared. There was no traces of food left. Sera pouted and rubbed her stomach, "I'm still hungry," she groaned.

"I saved your breakfast, it's on the counter," Leo said behind her.

Sera jumped from his face and spun around to face Leo, "Oh hey Leo," she greeted him with a smile, "you scared me there for a moment."

"Sorry," Leo apologized, "but I figured that you're still hungry so I asked Tusk to not throw away your food," he explained and nudged a head towards the kitchen, "it's in there."

"Thanks Leo," Sera gave him a thank you smile and disappeared into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Tusk was busy washing the dishes and failed to noticed Sera coming in, "um…," she hummed. Tusk glanced behind him to see Sera standing at the entry way of the kitchen.

"It's over there," Tusk answered, knowing well what Sera was asking for. Sera gave Tusk a bow of thanks before heading to her plate of food, "the food doesn't leave the kitchen," he said, "I don't like getting other areas dirty."

"Okay, got that," Sera answered and began eating.

Tusk turned off the faucet and dried his hands on the towel next to him, "What did Yamato want?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Sera glanced up from her plate.

"In our group, I'm the one who works on the music, while Yamato is in charge of the dance choreography," Tusk explained, "so what did Yamato want? It's odd for him to be bringing you into the music room and talk to you about songs when that guy has zero knowledge about composing or coming up with the sound of a song."

"Oh that," Sera said slowly, "I don't know, Yamato told me to leave once I got in there," she lied, not wanting to tell the truth about what happened.

Tusk watched as Sera went back to her food, "after you're done eating," he began, "meet me in the same music room, we need to go over some possible outcomes for our next single," he ordered.

Without looking up, Sera nodded. Seeing that Tusk wasn't going to get any more answers from Sera, he retreated to the music room, leaving Sera to her thoughts.

* * *

Imagine Yamato saying that LOL. Make sure to comment!


End file.
